Recently, lighting apparatuses using light emitting elements such as light emitting diodes have been in development. Lighting apparatuses using such light emitting elements are advantageous in terms of lowering power consumption and prolonging operating life, and thus, are expected to be used widely in place of conventional lighting apparatuses. As a related art, JP-A 2007-59930 is found.
A conventional lighting apparatus typically has a single light source. Light generated by the single light source is reflected onto a predetermined area by a reflector or the like. However, in the lighting apparatus using the light emitting element, currently in development, a plurality of light sources are used, and it is necessary to lead light generated by the plurality of light sources to a predetermined area. Therefore, with respect to the lighting apparatuses using light emitting elements, which are expected to be widely used, it is necessary to solve technical problems that have not been considered regarding the conventional lighting apparatuses.